Siempre Junto a Tí
by XMoonWolf
Summary: Este es mi primer fic, espero les guste, no se me ocurrió un buen summary para este fic, asi que es mejor leerlo. Takari


**Hola, este es mi primer fic y no he hecho ninguno antes espero les guste ya que no me siento seguro de si la trama es buena.**

"**Siempre junto a tí"**

**Era una noche fría en Odaiba, los elegidos habían vencido a Malomyotismon, era el año nuevo y no se podía oír otra cosa que no fuesen los gritos y celebraciones de las personas, los niños elegidos se encontraban todos en sus respectivas casas, a excepción de uno el cual era Matt, sus padres creyeron que lo mejor que podían hacer por sus hijos en tiempos de paz como estos, era pasar la Navidad juntos en familia y esta idea emocionaba mucho a T.K., ya que él lo único que quería era que sus padres volvieran a estar juntos, pero era maduro y con el simple hecho de tenerlos juntos por lo menos 2 noches, la de Navidad y la de Año Nuevo, le era suficiente para ser feliz, en Navidad la pasó grandioso con sus padres.**

**Al día siguiente se reunió con sus amigos para pasar una reunión con ellos, pero cualquiera podía notar que el rubio solo se la pasaba con una persona, una persona que ya hacía mucho tiempo que ya no era lo mismo de antes, que se dio cuenta de que le agradaba más su presencia que la de cualquier otro, sea quien sea, la prefería a ella antes que nada, esa persona era una castaña de ojos color miel, con un cuerpo bien formado a pesar de su corta edad, de tez clara y con una sonrisa que provocaba que este casi se desmaye como un idiota enamorado, sí, esta castaña no era nada más y nada menos que Hikari Yagami.**

**T.K. no podía sacarla de sus pensamientos ni un solo instante del día, y la razón era obvia, pero para él era muy difícil de aceptar, además, ¿Para quién no lo era?, no es fácil aceptar que esta enamorado de tu mejor amiga así como así, para el era difícil procesarlo, y decidió salir a caminar, no sin antes decirle a sus padres, pasó por el parque y miró como la gente esperaba con ansias el conteo, el cual no tardaba en comenzar.**

**T.K. se sentó en una banca para poder pensar – No me es difícil aceptar que te amo… Me es difícil imaginar que eso provoque una gran diferencia en nuestra amistad – Dijo este aún mirando hacia el vacío; decidió darle un vistazo a su alrededor, pero con su mente sobrecargada solo atinó a mirar solo lo que podía ver sentado desde su banca.**

**Para T.K. no le era de mucha importancia lo que alcanzaba a ver, solo era lo de siempre, arboles, arbustos, hojas caídas, etc. Pero no fue hasta que detuvo su mirada en una banca en frente del lago, un lago cristalino que era toda una maravilla, y la luz de la luna se reflejaba perfectamente una silueta, una silueta que el conocía bien y que reconocería en cualquier parte.**

**Se quedó petrificado al verla… Era Hikari, el no se daba una explicación del porque de su presencia en ese lugar en ese momento. Casi de manera automática se puso de pie y comenzó a avanzar hacia ella, bajó por las escaleras que llevaban hacia ese claro donde se podía apreciar el lago, y se detuvo al verla, ante sus ojos era una imagen majestuosa que era para retratarla, pero de pronto fue interrumpida por unas lágrimas que comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas rosadas, a T.K. se le comenzó a romper el alma de tan solo verla.**

**Al salir del estado de trance que se encontraba, el rubio comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia ella - ¿Por qué T.K.? – El rubio se detuvo en seco - ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar justo de ti?... – Uff que bien por un momento parecía que… ¡Espera! ¿Dijo lo que creo que dijo? – Ya que puedo ver que tu no sientes lo mismo por mí -**

**-Y ¿Tú cómo sabes eso?-**

**-¡T.K.! – Exclamó Kari exaltada - ¿Hace cuánto esta ahí? – Le preguntó con miedo a la respuesta**

**-Lo suficiente – Respondió el con sencillez**

**-¿Lo suficiente para qué? – Preguntó totalmente desconcertada**

**-T.K. solo tomó asiento junto a ella y la abrasó de la manera que solo él la abrasaba - Lo suficiente para oír las palabras más hermosas que han recibido mis oídos – Dijo el y Kari solo se separó un poco de él y lo miró a los ojos, y lo único que encontró fue sinceridad, ternura y paz – Hasta que escuché la cosa más falsa de la historia – Kari lo miró sorprendido – Kari ¿Cómo puedes decir que no siento nada por ti? – Dijo el con mucha seriedad**

**-Se nota, nunca pareciera que me vieras más allá de sólo una amiga – Dijo ella con la voz algo dolida, T.K. no pudo sentirse más imbécil y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrasarla con mucha ternura, se sentía la peor persona del mundo al hacerla sufrir de esa manera, T.K. le levanta suavemente el mentón para verla directamente a los ojos; Comenzó el conteo**

**-No sabes (5) cuán (4) equivocada (3) estás – Dijo el acercando su rostro lentamente al de ella, a lo cual no opuso resistencia – Te amo(1) – Fue lo último que se escuchó de ellos hasta que sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso, un lento y suave, para ellos, estaban solos en un mundo donde solo existían ellos 2, y donde podrían estar juntos toda la eternidad; pero eso no era lo que real mente estaba pasando ya que lo único que se podía oír era:**

**-!SÍ, BIEN AÑO NUEVO!, BUM, CLAPS CLAPS CLAPS CLAPS CLAPS CLAPS CLAPS !SSSSSSSSÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ! – Pero eso no les importaba, solo disfrutaban del momento, disfrutaban de la cercanía que tenían el uno con el otro, pero todo ser humano necesita respirar, y para ellos les llegó el momento después de unos 4 min de besos, al separarse se quedaron mirándose con la mirada más tierna que alguna vez iban a poder poner, Kari se lanzó a los brazos del rubio con mucha alegría en su corazón**

**-Por favor, nunca me dejes – Dijo ella mientras lágrimas comenzaban a adornar su rostro**

**-Yo jamás haría eso – Dijo T.K. con la mirada más confiada que alguna vez Kari le haya visto – porque – Dijo el acercándola a él para besarle una vez más – Yo siempre estaré junto a ti – Fue lo último que dijo antes se volver a sentir el calor de esos labios, esos labios que tantas veces quiso saborear y que ahora estaba haciéndolo, cumpliendo por fin el mayor deseo que haya podido haber pedido, tener el amor de Hikari Yagami y poder sentir sus deliciosos labios color caramelo que solo ella poseía.**

**Espero les haya gustado, dejen reviews con consejos de cómo podría mejorar mis fics, se los agradecería mucho. **


End file.
